gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Tech Revolution
Tech Revolution is an on-rails shooter in the same league as Star Fox and Sin and Punishment. It is published and developed by Gamecom, and is for both Wii and GigaCom. The Wii version would be released a little while after the GigaCom version Controls GigaCom Move: K Stick Aim: L Stick Target: M or N Buttons Fire: Press L Stick Slash: A or Z Button Shield: B or Y Button Boost: C or X Button Assist: D or W Button Change Weapons: O Button Wii Move: Control Stick Aim: Wii Remote Target: Z Button Fire: B Button Slash: Swing Wii Remote Shield: A Button Boost: C Button Assist: Control Pad Down/Up Change Weapons: Control Pad Left/Right Story It is the year 2087, 75 years after the humans evaded the Apocalypse with use of technology. Aged scientist Dr. Vile, who was a small child at the time, recalled this incedent as horrible for him. Being a neglected orphan, he had hoped for this Apocalypse to arise so he would have a good afterlife. When he was denied this, instead of killing himself, he for the rest of his life vowed to use his own technology to destroy mankind for good, and create a world where he was king. By the year 2087, he had finished an army of robots he had kept underneath his home for a long time, pretending to be a crazy old man who collected scrap metal for no reason. Day in and day out, that was all he worked on: a robotic army he would use to take over the world. After all those years, Vile was finished, just in time for the 75 year anniversary. His robots went on a rampage everywhere, defeating policemen to the SWAT teams, to the military. He spared most of the people of earth, and provided them with blueprints for an evacuation ship and gave them five years. Throughout those five years, robots harshly ruled the people of earth, often using cruel punishment for small misdemeanors. When the five years were up, the people evacuated, and Vile ruled. He tore down all kinds of structures and used his robots to help him build up a massive empire. He knew nothing could stop him. But all that was about to change. One day, Vile created a white robot that possessed ideal fighting capabilities: multiple weapons it could switch at will, shields, boosters, and great strength and agility. There was just one thing it had that Vile shouldn't have let it have. It had a heart. AOT-500 was the robot's name, and at first he seemed somewhat loyal to Dr. Vile. However, he found remains of civilization of Planet Earth. The minions of Dr. Vile would burn what remained of human civilization, but AOT-500 found something that dropped out of one of the carrier vehicles: a little girl's diary. "Dear Diary", it read "Today is a very very bad day. An evil scientist took over the world and is hurting and killing people. It isn't fair. They killed many people I knew just because they were in their way. Whoever isn't dead is made into slaves. I am so scared. I may be next. I'm afraid they might take my mama and papa away and me too. We need help! Fire is everywhere, there are people screaming and the whole world is awful. We need someone to save us just like 75 years ago." AOT-500 stared intently at the pages. It dawned upon him that his own master was the cruel killer of man. They had been saved 80 years ago, as he had heard his master griping about so often. They needed a hero at the time of crisis many years later. But they never had one. AOT knew that if they needed someone to save them, no matter how belated, he would do it. Suddenly, a robot minion of Dr. Vile walks by AOT and takes the diary out of his hands. "I'll take this off your hands. Everything needs to be burned," it says. AOT-500's eyes suddenly flare with anger. His hand turns into a cannon and he blasts the robot square in the head. AOT takes the diary and stores it in his built-in storage compartment. The other minions happened to notice AOT-500's strange rebellion. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?! You not working right?!" one exclaims. "No," says AOT "In fact. I'm the only one that is." AOT-500 starts shooting every single robotic minion in the area. When the scene is completely cleared, AOT-500 goes to the chambers of Dr. Vile. When he enters, he puts his cannon up and points it at Dr. Vile's head, who of which has his back to him, sitting in a chair. "So I see you found the truth, my minion," says Dr. Vile. "I tell you. It took you a lot of nerve to rebel against me." The doctor turns around. "For not only do I rule this planet, I practically am this planet. I control everything here." "Yeah," says AOT "Except me. Now tell me the truth about the origins of this planet. If you do I may not kill you." "Nothing to tell you but this place was crawling with despicable worms who should've died eighty years ago. They managed to save themselves, however. They weren't quite as successful seventy-five years later, though." "You destroyed them all. A civilization that had done NOTHING to you!" "I had my reasons, 500. Now you'd best get out before I call in the Shredders." "Far. From. Over. I will go, and I will leave with a goal! Your empire will crumble and I will be the cause!" AOT-500 leaves. Dr. Vile is disturbed by the threat, however and calls in one of his minions. "When he leaves this building, pursue him," he says. The robot salutes the doctor and walks out and summons its allies. AOT-500 is attacked by many minor robotic grunts in the first level of the game, followed by five more levels to usher in the first world of the game, the City. After defeating many robots, AOT-500 makes the decision to return to Dr. Vile's chambers. He walks down a very wide and tall corridor and turns to see a robot of feminine programming to be locked in one of the rooms. She looks right at him, and he looks back, but then a scared look comes upon her face and she points behind him. AOT turns around and notices a hulking mech right behind him. He turns back to the female robot, who breathes on the glass and writes with her finger in capital letters: RUN. AOT begins to run when the mech picks him up with its massive claw. Dr. Vile himself is inside. "It was a VERY bad idea to come back here, 500," he says. He looks down to where AOT had been standing and sees the female robot's room. "Ah, yes. I see you've discovered where I'm keeping Lithia. She used to be a computer operator and researcher at my lab until she stumbled upon the same thing you did. Traces of the human civilization. I had to lock her in there because she refused to continue working for me. I'm afraid your fate won't be as decent. To the furnace with you!" Just then, a green blast hits the mech in the claw that traps AOT. It recoils and drops AOT. The one who fired the blast was a green mantis-like robot who was in the corridor. "Damn you, ZBT! I thought you were gone for good! I suppose I'll have to destroy you too!" says Dr. Vile in anger. "I don't think so. Relese Lithia or be struck down," says ZBT-327, "You, white robot. I believe it would be best for you to help me out on this one. After all, you did destroy all those robots in the city, no?" "Yes I did, and now I believe it's time to bring Vile's reign to an end!" says AOT-500. "Right. Our rebellion is night, doctor. Come at us!" says ZBT. "Fools! I will crush you like the futile insects that you are! You will loathe opposing me all the way to the bottom of the furnace of your doom!" cries Dr. Vile. With that, the first boss battle of the game begins. Characters Playable *AOT-500 *AOT Replicate (multiplayer only) *ZBT-327 (player 2 in co-op play) Non-Playable *Lithia *Dr. Vile Bosses *'Location 1 Boss: Crusher Claw' - Dr. Vile's mech that he uses to crush his unruly creations into oblivion. *'Location 2 Boss: Chrome Kraken' - A robot that is used to kill any marine animals that try to attack Dr. Vile's cargo ships. *'Location 3 Boss: Speed Demon' - A robot that Dr. Vile created to keep vehicles running at the correct speed to avoid accidents, or to fix them if they happen. It's more interested in racing than fighting, but can be a wicked opponent when it tries. *'Location 4 Boss: Abominable Snowmech' - This robot was created from an experiment Dr. Vile ran to create a robot that would withstand freezing temperatures. Its appearance was made for fun. *'Location 5 Boss: Furnace Beast' - The Furnace is basically Hell for Dr. Vile's creations, and the Furnace Beast is Satan. He's the one who sees to it that robots and scraps that are sent to the furnace don't make it back out. *'Location 6 Boss: Metal Mole '- It digs underground to create much more space for Dr. Vile's empire. It doesn't look at all like a mole, but is named by what it does. *'Location 7 Boss: Screeching Automaton' - This robot was actually created before Dr. Vile took over the planet. English scientists had made it, but shut it down before they escaped and locked it in hopes that Dr. Vile wouldn't use it. Sadly, Dr. Vile found out a way to hack into the lock and activated it. He abandoned it in the Lost Wastelands shortly after. *'Location 8 Boss: Dr. Vile's Steel Apocalypse' - This robot that dwells on the moon is so enormous, it can be seen clearly from Earth with the naked eye. Its purpose in Dr. Vile's empire is a mystery. Loactions *The City (New York) *Tropical Resort (The Bahamas) *Speed Highway (Germany) *Frosty Towers (Canada) *Flame Furnace (Beijing) *Underground Mines (Brazil) *Lost Wastelands (England) *Final Metropolis (The Moon) Weapons AOT-500 has a wide range of weapons for him to use. There are three levels of weapons he can use. The first level is weapons that have unlimited ammo or are swords with weak attack power. The second stage is slightly stronger weapons with more ammo or attack power. The third stage is weapons that require a special energy capsule that upgrades your cannon or sword to unleash devastating attacks (which can be found most commonly in boss levels). There's also a fourth stage, Stage X, which has only one sword and one gun, and is available only on the final boss level. Stage 1 *Laser Gun *Basic Cutter *Paralyzer Stage 2 *Flamethrower *Lightning Cannon *Freeze Ray *X-Ray Beam *Machine Gun *Sludge Shooter *Flame Sword *Volt Sword *Samurai Cutter *Icicle Blade Stage 3 *Shadow Blaster *Missile Launcher *Bomb Thrower *Combo Beam *Parasite Beam *Ninja Cutter *Reaper Blade *Bladed Whip Stage X *Excalibur *Annihilator Cannon Category:Wii games Category:GigaCom Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Video Games Category:Games